<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinup Calendar September: Professor Hulk - Back-to-School (explicit version) by wilde_stallyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971188">Pinup Calendar September: Professor Hulk - Back-to-School (explicit version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn'>wilde_stallyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar September 2020 &amp; 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Gen, Pinup calendar, Pinups, marvel art party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Hulk is available for office hours Monday, Wednesday and Friday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Art Party Pinup Calendar September 2020 &amp; 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinup Calendar September: Professor Hulk - Back-to-School (explicit version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Visit the collection for other months by the wonderful artists of the Marvel Art Party community and put together your choice of pieces for a full 18 month 2020/2021 calendar!</p><p>See the other work in this series for the non-explicit version of this piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>